


The Flesh Requires

by vonuberwald (macabreromansu)



Series: Strange Obsession [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Hate Sex, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/vonuberwald
Summary: the rhythm's slipping, hips stuttering and he’s quiet now, not laughing anymore and you would be worried about that, you should be, except that you can feel his pulse rushing in his neck still, fingers flat against his skin





	The Flesh Requires

**Author's Note:**

> Some stream of consciousness crap bc I was inspired this morning and needed to get it out before I forgot, but I finshed _Stormblood_ and now I am Intrigued about WoL/Zenos love/hate
> 
> Sorry it's so short but that's where it took me - title is from 'When the Body Speaks' by Depeche Mode

Your hands around his throat, alabaster bruising crimson quickly, cold blue eyes assessing even as he laughs breathlessly, his voice coming weaker and weaker as you thrust, the angry motion throwing his head back, blond cascading everywhere, sweat darkened at the forehead and temples

He’s tight, so tight and you’re so close,  _ don’t care where he is but you know, you know he’s as hard as you, probably harder the sick fuck,  _ and the rhythm’s slipping, hips stuttering and he’s quiet now, not laughing anymore and you would be worried about that, you should be, except that you can feel his pulse rushing in his neck still, fingers flat against his skin haloed by white where the blood is being pushed back and it’s rushing in your ears as you

_ Breath gasp come sob _

And let go, your hands falling away naturally as you collapse over him rather than remembering to let go and you fall into the slippery mess between you, your gasps for breath smothered by his ragged coughs as he  _ laughs so fucking triumphantly  _ you feel sick even as the pleasure still hums through your veins like a hit of a drug you shouldn’t be taking, it’s going to fuck you up later, but it feels so good and  _ why do you keep on going back for more _

You’re too worn out to care, too exhausted mentally and physically,  _ can’t you just have this for now and think about it later _ , and you fall asleep, both of you, you guess evil fuckers get tired too, and then you’ll get up in the morning, the bed will be empty and it will be like it never happened

Until next time


End file.
